


18

by larryshipperlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, F/M, M/M, Omega Louis, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Soldier Liam, Soldier Niall, Soldier Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipperlwt/pseuds/larryshipperlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet and fall in love. But their love isn't appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet for the first time.

"LOUIS!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!"

Louis sighed as he heard his mum yell at him from downstairs.

"COMING MUM!!!!"

Louis took one last look in the mirror. He messed with his feathery hair just to stall time and fiddled with the hem of his light blue shirt. With a sigh, he realized he had to go anyway, and so left his room and went downstairs.

As soon as his mum sees him, she hurries him out the door and into the carriage.

"Why am I doing this again?" Louis sighs.

"Because it's respectful." his mum replies. "Boo, we've gone over this. It's not that bad."

"Actually mum, it is." Louis sighs yet again and stares out the window with a glum expression. "I don't want to go to this stupid party for a sixteen-year-old."

"Lou, you're eighteen. You can't be in the castle forever." His mum gets a glint in her eye. "Besides, you might meet your special someone there."

With yet another sigh, Louis closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. At least that might get his mum to shut up about "finding his soul mate".


	2. I've Been Watching You All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. But I'm warning you, updates are always going to be slow. Unless you want, like, 2 sentence updates.

Louis woke up as the carriage came to a stop. His mum was leaning over him, about to shake him when she saw his eyes open.

“Come on, Louis. We’re here.”

Louis groaned. “Mum. For the last time, I don’t want to be here.”

His mum just sighed, shaking her head. She got off the carriage and Louis had no choice but to follow her.

They entered the castle and got into the line to meet the King and Queen. Louis stood on his tiptoes to try and catch a glimpse of them. He didn’t see him, but he did see a really fit guy. He started getting impatient, anxious to get out of line, join the party, and find that guy.

His mum seemed to sense his anxiousness and told him to go. She had meet the King and Queen for politeness but he didn’t. Louis mumbled a quick thank you, then went off searching for the boy he saw.

The whole time, he felt like someone was watching him but he dismissed it. After all, he was at a party. People were bound to look at him sometime or another. But try as he might, he couldn’t shake the feeling it was one person watching him. Deciding to ignore it, he continued looking for the boy. After a while of searching in vain, Louis gave up and turned to get something to drink. Grabbing some water he turned around again, only for someone to bump into him. He spilled his water on both himself and the other person.

“Oops.” said the boy who crashed into him.

“Hi” said Louis. As he looked closer, he realized that this was the boy he had been looking for. “You’re the boy I saw when I came in. But you disappeared so fast.”

The boy blushed. “Well, I saw you. And I left my parents to find you. I found you but I couldn’t quite gather the courage to talk to you.”

Louis stared at him. “So, you’re my stalker?”

The boy scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah. I’ve been watching you all night, actually.” He held out his hand. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

Louis gasped, but shook the offered hand. “The prince?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, but don’t let that make you treat me differently.  
Louis scoffed. “Why would I? I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry seemed shocked. “You’re a prince too?”

Louis smirked in triumph. “Yeah. Why? Are you going to treat me differently?”

Harry shook is head quickly. “No, no. Of course not. Just, I should take you to meet my parents then.”

Louis sighed. “If you say so.”

Harry grabbed Louis’s hand, which sent tingles through Louis’s body.

Harry smiled. “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope the wait was worth it. What did you think?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. What do you think so far?


End file.
